Sick
'Sick & Wired '''is the first episode of the fourth season of ''Henry Danger. It premiered on October 21, 2017 to an audience of 1.41 million viewers. Plot Henry is sick in bed with a thermometer in his nose. Jasper is in his room, trying to make a cure for his cold. Ray beeps him, and Henry answers. Ray tells him that he and Charlotte are hungry and that when he's on his way to work, to pick up some waffles. Henry says that he can't go to work because he's still sick. Ray says it's okay and he can stay at home, but grows suspicious of Henry, as he had been sick for three days and wasn't bothering to see a doctor. Charlotte disagrees, believing that Henry is really sick. Ray tells Schwoz to get a disguise and install hidden cameras and microphones in his room. Charlotte disapproves, and goes to the tubes to tell Henry. Ray then traps her in the tube so she can't tell him. Piper comes home and shows Jake her new Slack Pants, which could change color. While they are admiring it, Schwoz shows up, creates a hole in their kitchen window, and puts an explosive in their sink. Jake and Piper go to put it out, and then the doorbell rings. Piper answers and Schwoz is there, in a Super Mario disguise. He tells them that he is an Italian plumber, and Jake and Piper tell him they needed a plumbing job. Schwoz distracts them by making the explosive go off again, while he plants a hidden camera. He then sneaks upstairs and puts more hidden cameras in Henry's room. He accidentally wakes Henry up, confusing Henry. Schwoz then falls out the window. Later, Jake dances with Piper's Slack pants. Ray and Schwoz see this on one of the cameras and laugh. Jasper comes down and Charlotte tells him to let her out of the tube. Schwoz and Ray tell him that it was just a game they were playing. Jasper tells Ray that he didn't think Henry was feigning illness because he was his friend and Henry would have told him. Ray decides to have Jasper wear a wire, and invite Henry to Parkway Diner, where Ray would wait in disguise. Schwoz attaches a wire to Jasper's shirt, and Ray wears dark clothes and sunglasses. They go to the diner, and Charlotte tries to get Schwoz to let her out again. Schwoz refuses, and Charlotte falls unconscious. Schwoz quickly lets her out of the tube to see if she was okay, but she knees him in the groin and calls Henry. Henry opens his watch on the porch, and Charlotte tells him that Jasper would be wearing a wire, and Ray would be there in disguise because he thought that Henry was malingering. With this information, he goes to the diner and tells Jasper that he was faking his illness, and had secretly betrayed Ray to work with Dr. Minyak to make an invention that would destroy Captain Man. Ray hears this and ends up knowing that Henry knew. Henry tells Ray that he wasn't faking, but Ray refuses to believe him. Henry then accidentally pukes on Ray's shirt, which THEN made him feel better. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Sandra Gimpel as Flanna *Anthony M. Bertram as Officer Kogen Quotes Song *Rhythm of the Night Trivia *This is the second time Henry is sick. The first was Green Fingers. *This episode aired as a part of Mission Saturday on Nick. *This episode marks the first appearance of Henry's bedroom since I Know Your Secret. **This means Season 3 is the only season that Henry’s Bedroom isn’t seen at all. *Agent double 0-0 (or 000) is a reference to Agent Double 0-0 from Phineas and Ferb. **It also reference's James Bond's agent code No. 007. *This is the fifth time Schwoz puts on a disguise. *Schwoz wears a costume that appears to resemble Super Mario. **This would be the second reference to the famous video game character on a Nickelodeon show, following Big Time Rush, where Carlos & James dressed as "Carlio & Juigi", who very much resembled Mario and Luigi. *Despite this being a new season, the same opening credits from Season 3 are used. *This is the seventh time where Henry and Ray aren't seen as Captain Man and Kid Danger. *This is the twelfth time overall where we don't see Henry as Kid Danger. *This is the second time someone (Henry) vomits the first being Jake in the episode Ox Pox. *The disguise Ray wears while in the diner is very similar to the outfit that Terminator wears in the 1984 movie Terminator. *The promo says "Your mission, if you choose to accept it", is from The Fairly OddParents. *There could be a deleted scene where Henry told Piper that he was going to work even though he was sick. This scene might involve Piper pouring water on Henry, as seen in promotional images. Goofs *The amount of 'brown soup' in Henry's bowl goes from full, to half full, and then back to full again *It is unknown why Jasper agreed with Ray when he said the he was sure Henry was faking sick to get out of work when in the beginning of the episode he clearly is seen with him and saw how sick he was. *It is unknown where Henry was going before Charlotte called him out on the porch. International Premieres *April 20, 2018 (United Kingdom) *March 1, 2018 (Italy) *March 26, 2018 (Spain) *March 29, 2018 (Germany) *May 4, 2018 (Poland) *May 13, 2018 (Brasil) *May 13, 2018 (Latin America) Gallery Video Gallery "Sick & Wired" Official Season 4 Premiere Promo - Henry Danger Henry Betrays Ray! Sick & Wired “Henry Danger” Dan Schneider Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2017 Category:Season premiere